Entre lineas de papel (fanfiker)
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: Sabo es un escritor reconocido, como todo escritor tiene sus bloqueos, su forma de salir de aquellos es escribiendo historias cortas de sus hermanos en situaciones... bien, quizá era mejor no explicar aquello, teniendo un par de hermanos que no se interesaban mucho en su trabajo nunca creyó que seria descubierto. Ace se arrepentiría de haber leído lo que había leído... yaoi (ASL)
1. Chapter 1

Resumen completo: Entre líneas de papel (Fanfiker)

Sabo es un escritor más o menos reconocido, pero como todo escritor tiene sus bloqueos.

Los bloqueos se superan trabajando, eso es lo que a Sabo siempre le dijeron sus maestros y es un consejo que aun hoy en día ya siendo un escritor reconocido siguió al pie de la letra, "escribe de lo que sea, de tu vida, de tus sueños, de lo que piensas que nunca en la vida escribirías pero escribe" para Sabo la forma de salir de aquellos bloqueos era escribiendo historias cortas de sus hermanos en situaciones... bien, quizá era mejor no explicar aquello, simplemente eran cosas que aunque le ayudaban a salir de esos bloqueos que tenia de vez en vez era mejor que no salieran nunca a la luz del día.

Teniendo un par de hermanos que realmente no se interesaban demasiado en su trabajo el rubio nunca creyó que se encontraría en la bizarra situación de ser descubierto algún día... los dioses pueden ser bastante crueles en ocasiones, o quizá el escritor no debió tentar la curiosidad de alguien que ah visto su nombre escrito en alguna parte.

Ace probablemente se arrepentiría de haber leído lo que había leído... Luffy... dios, ¡Luffy no debía ni enterarse!

Un pequeño relato cómico  
ASL pare el mundo 3

Acelu/Luace Sablu/lusabo AceSabo/SaboAce y cualquier combinación posible entre estos tres.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Oda.

Hola gato gordo, yo te aaaaaaamo :3

* * *

Capitulo 1

Shipps

* * *

Cuando Sabo encontró al chico de las pecas sentado en su escritorio con algunos documentos en mano no le había dado demasiada importancia, no era raro que uno de los dos morenos con los que vivía desde que no fueran más que unos chiquillos de 17 (y el más joven un monito de 14 ) entrara a su oficina en busca de algún material para la tarea o cualquier otra cosa, su estudio-oficina era vista por sus hermanos como una especie de papelería en la cual buscar plumas, lápices, hojas sueltas, clips, engrapadora, cinta adhesiva y en una que otra ocasión algún diccionario o libro de referencia, era raro sin embargo ver a alguno de los dos pelinegros interesados en leer algo que Sabo dejase sobre el escritorio pues aunque para él hubiera significado el mundo que sus hermanos se leyeran alguno de sus manuscritos su estilo de escritura solía ser un poco pesado para el pecoso y a Lu había que leérselos en voz alta casi como historias para antes de dormir si quería que les prestara atención del todo, así pues ver a su hermano Ace con aquellos papeles en mano le había hecho de inicio feliz, al menos hasta que viera el titulo de aquel maldito documento "La sal de tu boca" era el título de uno de los relatos eróticos que Sabo había estado escribiendo en su reciente bloqueo.

Relato que tenía como protagonistas a sus queridos hermanos.

-Ace...- El salto que había dado el aludido casi le hace caer de la silla, Sabo no podía recordar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello que tanto había escrito en aquella primera hoja que el pecoso había estado leyendo, en un arrebato de vergüenza le había quitado al pecoso aquella de las mano y arrugádola contra su pecho, como si intentase protegerla de los ojos ajenos.- que tanto... que tanto leíste...- murmuro con la voz ligeramente quebrada y el rostro en completo tono carmesí, aquello debía ser una pesadilla, no era posible que su mismo hermano que nunca quería leer sus libros hasta que aquellos ya estaban publicados y eso con mucho esfuerzo ahora se hubiera visto tan absorto en un relato que ni siquiera notase su presencia hasta que le quitase aquellas hojas.

Ace por su parte aun estaba en ligero shock, había ido a buscar a su hermano a la oficina, tenía un poco de hambre y Sabo había prometido preparar hamburguesas para la cena, pensando fastidiarle un rato para que la cena estuviera antes lo había ido a buscar ahí pero el rubio no estaba, no había muchos lugares a donde pudieran ir en el departamento que constaba únicamente de una habitación (lugar donde dormían los 3 juntos en los futones que acomodaban uno junto al otro por las noches), un estudio, cocina y sala comedor, esta última se usaba solo de sala debido a que solían comer ya en el sillón viendo la tele, ya en el cuarto o ya en la pequeña barra de la cocina, en un lugar de aquel tamaño pues no era demasiado difícil encontrar a una persona y si no la encontrabas era que no estaba. Sabo no estaba pero el manuscrito sobre el escritorio contrario a lo que normalmente sucedía le había despertado cierta curiosidad, no era propio de el rubio dejar sus cosas por ahí así que el que esos papeles estuvieran sobre el escritorio ya había sido suficiente para picar su curiosidad, al leer el titulo del mismo había pensado que sería una especie de novela romántica, había pensado burlarse un buen rato del rubio por aquello, su hermano que solía escribir sobre aventuras en tierras perdidas y relatos históricos o biográficos teñidos de fantasías escribiendo una cosa que por el titulo bien podía haberse publicado en la columna de literatura de una revista para adolecentes le causaba algo de gracia, claro que toda gracia se había esfumado cuando comenzara a leer aquella... cosa.

Abrió el manuscrito en una página al azar y por dos minutos enteros no había conseguido pasar del primer párrafo siquiera.

 ** _"Ace llego a casa empapado, en el exterior la lluvia no había hecho más que aumentar su intensidad y la ropa del pecoso estaba escurriendo agua, formando un liguero charco a sus pies por el recibidor, la casa completamente obscura y en silencio a aquella hora parecía estar vacía así que tras quitarse los zapatos había decidido también quitarse la ropa en aquel mismo lugar inconsciente de que su pequeño hermano le observaba poco mas ya del pasillo, la luz se había ido debido a la tormenta pero aun en la penumbra no había sido difícil para Luffy adivinar la silueta del bien formado cuerpo de su hermano, tan atractivo y deseable que el menor casi había dado gracias a la tormenta por brindarle una oportunidad así."_**

¿Bien formado cuerpo? ¿Atractivo? ¿Deseable? Bueno, no era que Ace se considerase a si mismo feo y modestia aparte su cuerpo estaba para matar, no por nada le encantaba ir a la playa a lucirse en los días calurosos y era consciente de las miradas cuando después de jugar football o basquetbol con sus hermanos se quitaba la playera para secarse con esta el sudor pero ¿Era eso lo que pensaba Sabo de él? ¿Y Luffy le estaba observando? ¿Qué jodidos? ¿Cuándo...? ¿Había pasado eso de verdad o solo era una historia inventada? el otro era escritor después de todo, podía ser que los nombres solo fueran coincidencia, algo así como "Oh, no sé qué nombre escoger para el protagonista aun así que le pondré el nombre de mi hermano al que amo tanto mientras pienso en otro" si, si, seguro que era eso.

Quizá no debía haberse saltado el principio de la historia decidió y se regreso a la primera hoja para comenzar a leer desde el principio ¿De qué se suponía que era esa historia de cualquier forma?

 ** _"Luffy siempre había estado enamorado de su hermano."_**

Ace trago saliva al leer aquellas palabras, sabía que solo era ficción y coincidencia encima de todo pero aun así un suave rubor se había instalado en su rostro al leer aquello, la sola idea de que su hermanito en verdad tuviera esa clase de sentimientos por él le hacía sentir un calor bastante nervioso que le había hecho tomar asiento en la silla de aquel escritorio, dispuesto a continuar con la lectura de aquel descubrimiento.

 ** _"El pecoso..."_**

Coincidencia, si, todo era coincidencia...

 ** _"El pecoso era su persona favorita en todo el mundo, no estaba muy seguro en qué momento se había enamorado de él, sabía que no debía albergar esa clase de sentimientos por alguien de su propia sangre..."_**

Uff... sí, eso estaba mejor, él y Luffy no eran hermanos de sangre, ninguno de los tres lo eran en realidad, aquello solo había sido una terrible coincidencia, ya podía respirar mejor, pero aun así sentía curiosidad por seguir leyendo aquello.

 ** _"sabía que no debía albergar esa clase de sentimientos por alguien de su propia sangre pero dudaba poder llegar a sentir la irrevocable atracción que tenia hacia aquel chico de piel morena y ojos obscuros como la noche por alguien más, le gustaba bastante, le gustaban los finos labios que había delineado en su imaginación más de una vez, le hacían acelerar el corazón cada que el mayor se acercaba a darle el beso de las buenas noches, le gustaban también las manos un poco toscas que le despeinaban el cabello de vez en cuando con increíble gentileza y aquellos fuertes brazos entre los que podía sentirse seguro cuando aquel le abrazaba para consolarle de algún sinsabor ocurrid y aquella fragilidad que no demostraba frente a nadie más que no fuera él, sabía que estaba mal todo aquello que sentía pero verdaderamente no pensaba poder evitarlo, no quería evitarlo, deseaba que el otro moreno le perteneciera en manera que sabia no podría lograr de forma justa, es por ello que aquella noche había decidido meterse en su cama mientras el otro dormía._**

 ** _Entrar al cuarto del mayor no había sido problema, estaba justo al lado del suyo después de todo pero desnudo en medio de la habitación ajena el nerviosismo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer tenia al chico de la cicatriz en el pómulo izquierdo con el corazón desbocado y el rostro ligeramente coloreado, al acercarse a rosar los labios ajenos había cerrado los ojos esperando por lo peor pero el pecoso siempre había tenido un sueño demasiado pesado como para despertarse por un simple rose como aquel, relamiéndose los labios con algo más de seguridad y sonriendo de manera deseosa y casi sugerente se había subido a la cama del más alto mientras se colocaba entre las piernas de este, comenzando a bajar los bóxers de aquel chico que solía dormir únicamente en ropa interior para masajear la suave hombría que entre sus manos había ido poniéndose erecta, metiéndose aquel en la boca cuando le sintiera lo suficientemente duro como para comenzar a poder explorar otras partes del cuerpo del mayor con sus manos mientras atendía aquel grueso y largo pene con su boca..."_**

-Ace...- La voz de Sabo llamándole le había asustado, aquel rubio le había quitado la historia de las manos antes de que pudiera reaccionar- que tanto... que tanto leíste...-

-Sabo... - el rostro del pecoso estaba tan rojo como el de su hermano.- ¿Que... que era eso?- pregunto al tiempo que el otro le formulaba la propia pregunta, en el incomodo silesio que se instalara en la habitación había observado al rubio bajar la mirada por unos instantes antes de subirla de nuevo igual de aprisa para observarle a los ojos nuevamente mientras él no se decidía si bebía sentirse furioso, apenado, nervioso, indignado, culpable o que... ¿Por qué Sabo había estado escribiendo ese tipo de cosas con él y su hermanito pequeño? Quizá se había dado cuenta de... no, no, no, eso no era, su hermano era un pervertido, si eso era lo que era, estaba decidido, Sabo ERA un pervertido y había que proteger al dulce eh inocente Luffy de ese monstruo.

-Hey chicos.. estarán dando una maratón de Harry Potter en la tele más tarde deberíamos...- Como convocado por el pensamiento ahí estaba el más joven de los tres, aun ahora a los 19 años su apariencia poco distaba de la de cuando huyeran de casa de sus tutores con la loca idea de vivir los tres juntos de forma independiente, a sus 22 años Ace aun no sabía bien como habían conseguido cuidar de un mocoso de 14 hasta convertirle en un joven más o menos decente de 19... pero aquel no era el problema de momento, no, el problema era que no podían dejar que su hermanito se enterara de lo que estaban hablando, una sola mirada entre los mayores había bastado para saber que a pesar de todo ambos estaban completamente de acuerdo en eso.- Oh... así que ahí estaba esa cosa...- le escucharon murmurar mientras se fijaba en las hojas de papel a las que el rubio se aferraba cual si su vida dependiera de ello y que por los nervios se hallaba sosteniendo de cabeza y al revés, con el título del documento en plena vista.- me preguntaba a donde la había dejado...-

Los engranajes del cerebro de los dos hermanos mayores casi podía escucharse girando en la habitación hasta hacer clic.- Luffy... - se aventuro el rubio entre molesto y avergonzado.- ¿De dónde has sacado esto?-

-oh, pues de la tu carpeta de "secreto" -

-¡Luffy!-

-¿Qué? no deberías ponerle un titulo así a las cosas, da demasiada curiosidad.- había dicho el más joven de manera bastante franca, siendo respaldado por el pecoso que cruzándose de brazos asentía en completo acuerdo hasta que había sentido la mirada ominosa del rubio en desaprobación de aquel apoyo.

-De cualquier forma no deberías leer las cosas privadas de alguien más...- había dicho Sabo intentando controlar la vergüenza que aquello le había provocado ¿Qué pensaría el más joven de todo lo que había leído? ¿Y qué tanto había leído? las hojas que estaban en sus manos en aquel momento solo eran su historia más reciente pero en la carpeta que había mencionado el monito había muchas otras más, unas mas vergonzosas y comprometedoras que otras

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero Sabo! ¡Son mucho más entretenidas que tus historias normales!- Una leve venita le había saltado al aludido al escuchar aquello ¿Como que esas cosas que hacía en sus tiempos libres y hasta con una que otra falta de ortografía eran mejores que sus escritos formales?- Oh aunque no entiendo porque siempre debo acostarme con Ace, ¿A ti no te gusto Sabo?-

La cara se le había puesto como tomate a los dos mayores, ¿Cómo era posible que aquel niño inocente y de escasa experiencia (que ellos se empeñaban en ver como inocente y de escasa experiencia mejor dicho) pareciera más tranquilo con el tema de la sexualidad que cualquier de ellos dos?

-Eso no... Luffy... tu...-  
\- Si me... digo no... bueno si pero... Luffy yo...-

-No es que no me guste con Ace, solo que... no se... también eres bastante lindo ¿Sabes?- la traviesa sonrisa que adornara esa boquita demasiado inocente y obscena a la vez había sido complementada a la perfección por el leve tono rosado que había tomado el rostro del menor al decir aquello, un leve brillo algo extraño reflejándose en sus ojos.

-No.- Repentinamente serio el rubio había reganado un poco la compostura aunque aun podía sentir su cara arder por completo.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Bue... bueno, para empezar sería algo egocéntrico, el escribir de mi mismo... y después no... no quiero que me hagas lo que a Ace...- de nuevo el rubio había comenzado a ponerse algo nervioso, en especial al llegar a aquella ultima oración.

-¿Que me hace a mi?- Había preguntado el que hasta enconches se hallase al margen de la conversación, Ace no estaba seguro de querer saber pero su voz denotaba evidente curiosidad y casi miedo.

-Ah... no es algo que necesites saber...- se apresuro a decir el rubio colocando una mano sobre la boca de Luffy para que no fuera a decir más de lo que debía.

-¡Ah no! ¡Esa cosa tiene mi nombre en ella! ¡Y por lo que veo es de mi!¡Tengo derecho a saber!

-Es en serio Ace... no quieres saber.- el rubio estaba que quería que se lo tragara la tierra de nuevo y mientras el monito se le había zafado de las manos y corrido a abrazar al pecoso.

-Yo te puedo decir Ace.- había comentado alegre y cantarín, soltando una pequeña risa, -o mejor aun te lo puedo mostrar...- susurro antes de bajar su mano hasta uno de los glúteos del pecoso, apretándole con fuerza.- Sabo siempre te describe como tan tímido eh inocente en la cama, me pregunto si será verdad...- había dicho aquel pequeño demonio sin ápice de vergüenza en la voz antes de sentir al pecoso apartarle del, haciendo que Luffy soltase una sonora carcajada.- Oh vamos Ace, no seas así, "prometo ser suave si es tu primera vez..." - recito citando uno de los texto del rubio bastante entretenido por las reacciones que estaba obteniendo de sus dos hermanos.

Al pecoso de la vergüenza se le habían ido las ideas de nuevo pero tras unos segundos había logrado entender más o menos de que iba la broma, volteando a ver al rubio acusadoramente le arrebato las hojas de la mano.- ¿Yo soy el pasivo? ¡¿YO?! - dijo buscando la línea donde se había quedado, buscando a ver como seguían las cosas, no se podía creer que el rubio lo hubiera puesto como pasivo de su hermano menor, aquello era indignante.

-Lo... lo siento Ace... siempre eh pensado en ti como un poco menos dominante que Lu...- murmuro Sabo intentando tener el mayor tacto posible

-¡Pero yo soy más fuerte!- reclamo Ace dolido.

-Físicamente si pero...- respondió el rubio procurando no herir más el orgullo del otro de ser posible

-¡Luffy es un nene llorón! ¡Siempre lo ah sido!- dijo el pecoso cortando cualquier excusa que pudiera abandonar los labios del rubio.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya no lo soy!- se quejo el monito, haciendo una leve mueca de inconformidad.

-¡Si lo eres! ¡y si algo sucediera tu serias el uke!- sentenció Ace.

-¡Nu-uh! ¡No lo sería!- respondió Luffy colocando sus manos en las caderas.

-¡Uh-hu! ¡Claro que si lo serias!-

-¡¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?!-

-¡Cuando quieras...!-

\- Esperen ¡¿Qué?!- intervino Sabo escandalizado.- ¡No se van a poner a comprobar eso!-

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntaron ambos pelinegros a la vez mas enfrascados en la pelea y competencia que en el motivo de ella, aquello era lo mismo desde que fueran pequeños joder, y el que pensaba que ya habían madurado aunque fuera un poco... las cosas probablemente nunca cambiarían...

-Porque...- intento buscar un buen motivo pero no encontrando ninguno recurrió a lo único que sabia infalible.- Por que los dejare sin carne por un mes si no dejan de lado el tema.-

El silencio sepulcral que se había hecho en la habitación no se habían atrevido a romperlo ninguno de los dos pelinegros, si el rubio amenazaba con algo tan cruel eh inhumado debía ir en serio.

-Bien, iré a la cocina a preparar las hamburguesas y no quiero escuchar una palabra más de esto.- dijo antes de darse la vuelta para salir del estudio pero en el último instante recordó que el pecoso aun tenía su historia en la mano.- Y nada de fisgonear mis cosas de nuevo.- dijo tomando los papeles de entre las manos del pecoso y llevándoselo consigo a la cocina.

.

.

.  
Continuara

* * *

Y esta es la otra historia que había preparado para el concurso de LFP 3er Aniversario… creo que al final me decidiré a meter esta, aunque inicialmente debía ser un oneshot lo más probable es que lo haga twoshot, esta idea surgió en una conversación Portgas D Luffy (¿Ves? Te dije que un día acabaría haciéndola xD) con pero como todas mis historias en realidad va dedicada para el gato que amo con todo mi corazoncito 3


	2. Sexual Rol

Y aquí vamos con el capitulo 2 gracias a que se amplió el plazo del concurso…

Feliz Nochebuena y prospera navidad a todos :3 y si, no tengo nada mejor que hacer estar aquí escribiendo Yaoi… excepto estar con el gato, pero el gato esta muerto después de la noche anterior.

(Técnicamente si tengo muchas cosas que hacer como trabajar y limpiar y eso, pero eso no cuenta porque no lo quiero hacer)

* * *

Capitulo 2  
Sexual Rol

* * *

Por unos segundos ni Ace ni Luffy habían dicho nada, temerosos de que la puerta por la que acababa de salir el rubio volviera a abrirse, después de unos segundos se habían volteado a ver el uno al otro de manera ligeramente incomoda, bueno era una cosa estar bromeando y otra quedarse a solas después de las cosas que habían leído y hasta dicho, de alguna manera el que el rubio hubiera estado presente también había influenciado en que fuera mas fácil bromear respecto a eso pero ahora que él no estaba ahí ambos se hallaban ligeramente susceptibles, el primero en soltar un pesado suspiro había sido el menor.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien qué? - Al pecoso poco le gustaba aquello y con el comportamiento del pequeño antes se hallaba un tanto a la defensiva.

-¿Qué piensas de lo que leíste?-

El sonrojo que apenas comenzaba a subyugarse había reaparecido en las facciones de otra forma molestas del mayor, claro que una pequeña parte de él había disfrutado de pensar en el menor de aquella manera pero no lo admitiría.-Pienso que un niño como tú no debería de leer ese tipo de cosas Lu.-

Y el hermano sobre protector hacia su aparición, Luffy rodo los ojos ante aquello.- Ya no soy un niño Ace y tenemos internet, aun si Sabo nunca hubiera escrito esas cosas podría haberme enterado igualmente ¿Sabias?- su fastidio había cedido prontamente y una enorme sonrisa había remplazado la anterior expresión.- ¿Te gustaría ver otro? hay algunos en los que no eres... bueno, mejor te los enseño, pero no ahora o Sabo se enterara.- el tono cómplice en su voz había hecho al pecoso dudar, bueno, solo una miradilla no haría daño ¿O sí?

.

.

.

Aquella noche había sido un poco incomoda, después de la cena donde el más joven se pasara molestando a los dos mayores por lo que había pasado hasta que Sabo amenazara de nuevo con la comida el rubio le había lanzado una mirada especialmente desagradable al monito cuando este ultimo comentara que si ya no le dejaba leer lo que escribía el haría sus propias historias y que tendría a sus hermanos haciendo todo lo que él quisiera en ellas.

-¿Por qué no escribes de otras cosas mejor Lu?

-¿Como de mis amigos y eso? -

-Si, por ejemplo.-

-Mmm... no sé, Zoro y Sanji quizá hagan bonita pareja pero no estoy seguro que quiera escribir de ellos.- la cara del rubio había sido una clara expresión de fastidio que si el menor se hubiera tomado la molestia de voltear a ver le habría dicho claramente lo que el ojiazul pensaba pero como no había sucedido el chico había seguido hablando como si nada entre bocado y bocado.- Quizá escriba algo de Marco con Ace.- el pecoso había comenzado a atragantarse al escuchar eso y el semblante de molestia del rubio no había hecho más que aumentar.

Golpeando un par de veces su pecho el Ace había conseguido tragar con algo de trabajo antes de ver a Luffy con la misma cara que tenía su otro hermano.- ¡No vas a ponerte tu también a hacer esas tonterías Lu!- había dicho el pecoso aun mas indignado de que no solo el rubio intentara desacreditarlo haciéndolo pasar por pasivo si no que ahora también el menor quisiera hacerle lo mismo con uno de sus compañeros de la oficina de mudanzas donde trabajaba ¿Que seguía que lo pusieran como pasiva de el acosador personal de su hermanito Coby? aquello era inaceptable, algo tendría que hacer para que los otros dos idiotas que tenía como hermanos se dieran cuenta del enorme error en el que estaban... lo malo era que no podía pensar en nada que no incluyera algún método realmente pervertido.

.

.

.  
.

Lu le había despertado en el medio de la noche, Ace no estaba muy seguro como lo había logrado pero ahora estaban los dos en el despacho del rubio con una pequeña lamparita de baterías que usaban cuando salían de caza o a acampar de vez en cuando, el menor había ido por la carpeta que parecía saber exactamente donde estaba, era como si ya hubiera hecho aquello demasiadas veces, eso no dejaba de poner nervioso a Ace, la carpeta blanca de argollas con únicamente una hoja en blanco como portada que leía "secreto" era un poco más grande de lo que el pecoso había esperado, el menor la había abierto y pasando las hojas como buscando algo, se había detenido en un paquetito de hojas en especifico y sacándolas de la bolsa de plástico que les contenía se las había pasado para que las leyeras.

-Creo que esa te gustara.- había escuchado al menor decir con una sonrisa que por la escasa luz había resultado casi enigmática, tomando el escrito con un leve escalofrió cuando sus dedos rosasen con los del menor.

Se habían sentado en el suelo dejando la lámpara a un lado mientras el pecoso comenzaba a leer, el titulo de aquella historia "Original Sin" Pecado original si su inglés no le fallaba ¿Por qué el titulo en inglés? bueno, que importaba, paso la pagina de la portada y comenzó a leer, con el monito a sus espaldas viéndole por encima del hombro, el suave abrazo en el que el pequeño le mantenía haciéndole sentir un leve hormigueo que intentaba a toda costa ignorar.

"-Solo me pertenecerás a mi...-

Aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras que el pecoso podía recordar saliendo de la boca de aquel sonriente demonio que poblaba sus sueños a últimas fechas, era un sueño tan vago como placentero, cada noche al ir a la cama una corriente casi eléctrica como de anticipación se hacía presente en su cuerpo y es que aquellos sueños húmedos se le estaban saliendo de control, casi podía delinear el precioso rostro del demonio que le visitaba cada noche, aquellos ojos color chocolate y esa sonrisa traviesa mientras el pequeño se subía encima de él a horcajadas, estimulando su hombría entre los muslos hasta ponerle erecta, el calor de estos eran tan vivido que le habría gustado poder moverse, tocarlo, delinear con sus dedos la cicatriz de su pómulo, pero cada noche era como si estuviera bajo un hechizo que le impidiera hacerle todo lo que deseaba al muchacho y lo peor de aquel sueño no era en si la deliciosa sensación que tenia mientras el delicado demonio se dedicaba a ponerlo duro y satisfacerse a si mismo montado en aquella erección que le provocaba, si no que oculto entre las sombras podía percibir otra presencia más fuerte y quizá un poco más llamativa que la del pequeño observándoles hacer todo aquello..."

-¿Te está gustando?- La voz del pequeño en su oído le había causado a Ace un leve escalofrió, mas aun al sentir la descarada caricia que esa traviesa manita en la naciente erección sobre los bóxers con los que dormía, casi agradecía que hiciera el suficiente frio para que desease dormir con playera o estaba seguro que el sentir el cuerpo del menor sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda le habría vuelto loco en un instante.

-N...no está mal...- murmuro el pecoso un tanto inseguro, sin retirar la mano del menor de su lugar.- ¿Quien les observa?- pregunto intentando distraerse con la historia de la caricia que el monito le estaba dando, tratando de pensar que el chico solo había posado su mano en aquella parte de su cuerpo por error y no de manera consciente.

-No lo dice... pero yo creo que es Sabo... o eso me gusta pensar.- le escucho decir antes de sentir un cálido contacto en el borde de su oído, un beso, la caricia en su hombría cada vez mas despierta estaba seguro no la estaba imaginando.- ¿Crees que a Sabo-nii le gustaría vernos hacer ese tipo de cosas? ¿Es por eso que lo escribe?- El pecoso no sabía que decir y el menor, aprovechándose de aquello, había tomando el rostro del mayor con su otra mano para hacerle girar este hacia atrás, plantándole un beso en la boca mientras continuaba estimulando el cuerpo de su hermano de manera aun más obvia, acariciando aquella por encima de la tela con suaves apretones.

El superficial beso demostraba tanto la inexperiencia del menor que Ace no había podido dejar de pensar que aquello era casi tierno, si bien el chico al que hasta el momento había pensado como inocente no parecía serlo del todo era casi obvio que la experiencia del muchacho se limitaba a aquellos escritos que había leído y, quizá, a tocarse a sí mismo, después de todo eso era algo que todos los chicos hacían, no necesitaba experiencia con alguien más para aquello.- Lu...- dejando las hojas de lado se había volteando lo suficiente para encarar al más joven, separándole levemente de su cuerpo aunque se moría por continuar con aquellos jugueteos.- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-

El menor parecía levemente consternado por primera vez en aquella noche, como si le confundiera el hecho de que el moreno preguntase aquello que a él le parecía tan obvio, Sabo únicamente escribía acerca de cosas que eran parcialmente verdad... ¿Cómo era que el pecoso no lo veía?- ¿No te está gustando?-

Ace no estaba seguro si aquella pregunta estaba dirigida a la historia de nuevo o a él mismo, sus manos mas por instinto que por alguna razón lógica sin embargo se había posado en las mejillas del más joven y suavemente había tomado el labio inferior del pequeño entre los suyos, jalando un poco para que el más chico les separase, el menor al parecer había captado la indirecta de inmediato pues había hecho justo aquello, dejando que lentamente el mayor tomase el control del beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del mas joven para acaricia el interior de esta, rosando sus lenguas de manera lenta y calmada mientras acuchaba al menor soltar hondos suspiros dentro del beso, de alguna manera sentía más que sabía que estaba robándole su primera vez al menor.

-Ace...- apenas separarse el pequeño se había fijado en los labios contrarios intensamente, como si fuera la primera vez que los veía y relamiéndose los propios había jalado al mayor para sumirse en un contacto mucho mas demandante y agresivo ¿Como era que nunca había hecho eso antes? alguien debió haberle dicho que se sentía tan bien, apenas ahora podía entender más o menos algunas de las cosas que Sabo había puesto en aquellos cuentos y se preguntaba si el resto de ellas se sentirían tan bien como los besos.

Poco a poco sus cuerpos habían ido cayendo sobre el suelo de madera, con el del menor bajo el de su hermano mientras la batalla de sus lenguas poco a poco le iba haciendo perder el aliento hasta tener que separarse de los labios ajenos, con la saliva entremezclada escurriendo ligeramente por la comisura de sus labios y  
aspirando por el preciado aire de manera un poco escandalosa, sintiendo las gruesas manos del otro moreno colársele bajo la playera que usaba para dormir y acariciar su cuerpo de manera que nunca había pensado posible.- Ahh... Ace... quiero... quiero experimentar las cosas que Sabo-nii escribe...- se escucho a si mismo murmurar entre pequeños gemiditos mientras el mayor comenzaba a quitarle la ropa.

Observo a Ace separarse lo suficiente para sacarse la camisa después de haberle dejado desnudo y el prominente bulto entre sus prendas interiores había hecho a Luffy morderse los labios, su propia erección era ya más que obvia y le hubiera gustado pedirle al mayor que le enseñase la suya si aquel no se hubiera echado entre sus piernas a lamer la sensible piel entre sus glúteos al tiempo que masajeaba su hombría lentamente, haciéndole soltar un gemido más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado, de manera que mientras sus muslos batallaban para cerrarle paso a la lengua del pecoso sus manos batallaban para acallar su propia boca y que de esta no salieran los obscenos y ruidosos gemidos que si no tenia cuidado acabarían despertando a su otro hermano en la habitación de enfrente y no estaba muy seguro de querer que eso pasara ¿Que pensaría Sabo si los veía así? ¿Le gustaría? o quizá no sería tan bueno como en su imaginación... quizá les odiaría por hacer lo mismo que en esas historias donde no estaba él ¿Por qué no estaba él? ¿Acaso no los amaba de la manera como el amaba a sus dos hermanos? por qué no había manera en que pudiera pensar en Ace sin Sabo o a la inversa...

Se había corrido muy pronto, manchando el cabello y la mano del pecoso que aun se encontraba entre sus piernas.- Lo... lo siento...- murmuro con la voz levemente rasposa mientras veía al otro separarse con una sonrisa tan sugerente que había hecho su corazón acelerarse aun mas si aquello era posible.

-Esta bien... me alegra que lo estés disfrutando...- murmuro Ace un poco ronco mientras limpiaba un poco su cabello y frente con el antebrazo.- Pero ahora dolerá un poco, ¿crees que puedas soportarlo?- el menor asintió, con los ojos levemente cristalizados y las manos listas para cubrir su propia boca de nuevo, aquella visión había sido suficiente para que el pecoso sintiera la excitación subir a niveles casi dolorosos de manera que apresurándose a separar los glúteos del menor había comenzado a introducir uno de sus dedos completamente empapado en el semen del menor en el interior del mismo, sintiendo a aquel tensarse y arquearse ante la intrusión con la que intentaba ser lo más gentil posible.- relájate Lu...- le instruyo de manera firme, sin mover su mano aun hasta que sintiera al otro obedecerle, comenzando a masajear aquel interior de manera rítmica y cuidadosa mientras cada movimiento o gesto tan hermoso como erótico del cuerpo del pequeño le hacía sentir como un maldito lobo hambriento, no sabía que tanto podría aguantar antes de comenzar a forzarle a cosas que no quería.- Lu... necesito algo...- murmuro al fin desesperado, sacando su dedo del interior del más joven de manera un poco brusca antes de ayudar a este a acomodarse sobre sus piernas, con su trasero haciendo deliciosa presión sobre la necesitada erección del mayor.- Muévete Lu... por favor...- el aludido había asentido enseguida, moviéndose sobre las piernas del mayor como si se tratase de alguna clase de juego del caballito, sintiendo al otro frotarse entre sus glúteos y agarrar sus nalgas con las manos para separarlas y apretarlas antes de comenzar a introducir uno de sus dedos nuevamente.

Luffy se había abrazado al cuello del mayor, sentir la piel suave de aquel erecto miembro contra su propio cuerpo y saber que el mismo lo había provocado era exhilarante, cuando sintió al más alto comenzar a llenarle con el segundo dedo de manera un poco insegura había logrado bajar una de sus manos por el pecho ajeno y hasta llegar donde estaba su miembro y comenzar a acariciar el cuerpo de aquel grueso falo que se chocaba contra su entrada a veces y entre sus muslos otras, dándole pequeños apretones para intentar aliviar el dolor que el mayor seguramente estaría sintiendo.

Las manos del más joven habían sido lo último que faltase para que el pecoso dejara de contenerse, sacando de nuevo sus dedos del interior ajeno había separado los glúteos de este y guiado la punta de su miembro a la rosada y virgen entrada del pequeño, dejando que su glande se deslizara con algo de dificultad en el interior del chico antes de que su cuerpo le traicionara y acabara por correrse en el interior del chico sin acabar de penetrarle del todo, solo con sentir lo caliente y apretado que era.

-Joder...- con la respiración bastante pesada y la sensación húmeda del semen que se había desbordado un poco por su propio falo y entre las piernas del menor al no haberse hallado por completo dentro de él Ace comenzó a acariciar los muslos y la cintura del pequeño de manera aun bastante deseosa, solo necesitaba unos minutos para reponerse... se dijo a si mismo antes de sentir al otro tomar su rostro entre las manos para observarle directamente a los ojos.

Además de la lujuria y la curiosidad parecía haber algo diferente en aquello demandantes orbes cafés.-Ace...-

-¿Mmm?-

-Quiero hacerlo con Sabo también...-

.

.

.  
.

El rostro sereno de aquel rubio que aun parecía dormir en paz les había dejado a los otros dos descolocados por un momento, resultaba casi sureal que justo en la habitación de enfrente se hubieran hallado planeando cosas como las que estaban a punto de hacer con aquel chico que casi lucia inocente pero era capaz de conjugar historias tan provocadoras como las que Lu le había visto crear durante algunos años ya, aunque nunca se había atrevido a intentar lo que había visto en aquellas por el temor a que el que el rubio solo escribiera de su hermano Ace y él pudiera significar, de alguna manera, que deseaba que ellos dos estuvieran juntos para que le dejasen en paz... el rubio siempre había sido el más centrado de los tres y de alguna forma, Luffy tenia la sensación de que si este desaparecía él y el pecoso no harían mas que distanciarse, como dos rebanadas de pan a las que les hace falta el relleno, podrían estar juntos en la bolsa pero no formar algo más sin el relleno, simplemente no debía ser.

Había sido más sencillo de lo que esperaba convencer al pecoso de lo que quería hacer, era como si aquel lo hubiera querido siempre y solo necesitase un pequeño empujoncito para atreverse a esto pero ahora que estaban ahí, Luffy completamente desnudo y Ace con solo su ropa interior, observando fijamente el rostro del chico que dormía era como si ambos hubieran perdido las agallas súbitamente ¿Y si el rubio realmente no quería hacer aquello y acababa cumpliendo su amenaza de la carne o peor? ambos tragaron saliva pesadamente, como si leyeran la mente del otro.

-Sabo...- reuniendo todo su valor el más joven paso la punta de sus dedos por el relieve de la nariz del rubio, delineando aquella hasta sus labios, quería hacer aquello y la sola sensación del rostro del ojiazul bajo su mano había sido suficiente para acelerarle el pulso, amaba a sus dos hermanos pero si los cuentos del rubio le habían hecho sentirse un poco más seguro del amor que Ace podía o no tenerle aquellos mismos le habían causado un poco de la inseguridad que tenía con el otro en aquel momento.

Delineando más del cuerpo del rubio Luffy comenzó a bajar por la barbilla y el cuello de aquel, escuchándole soltar un suspiro entre sueños, el pecoso se encontraba tan absorto observando la manera entre cariñosa y tímida en que su hermanito delineaba las facciones del más alto que se había olvidado de su propia parte y únicamente se había dedicado a observa como el menor desabrochaba los botones de la pijama del rubio hasta que aquel había comenzado a removerse.

Un pequeño cosquilleo había hecho que el durmiente se girara, quedando de lado más cerca de lo que adivinaba seria el cuerpo de su hermano, sin querer abrir los ojos aun la caricia en su mejilla sin embargo le había hecho fruncir el entrecejo algo extrañado, quizá uno de los otros de estaba acercando en busca de calor no era raro en las noches frías... eso había pensado antes de sentir algo suave y caliente contra sus labios, abriendo los ojos de a poco el rostro de Ace había entrado en su campo de visión apenas reconocible entre la cercanía y la penumbra, las caricias en sus caderas y los besos suaves en su espalda ahora eran mucho más evidentes, de alguna forma la mitad de su pijama estaba en proceso de ser retirada y los otros dos tan cerca como nunca los había tenido desde que dejasen de ser unos niños se hallaban acariciándole y besándole de tal manera que no había podido evitar sentir que todo aquello no era más que uno de esos estúpidos sueños que a la mañana siguiente le hacían sentir culpable de ver a la cara a los otros dos morenos.

-Sabo...- la voz ronca contra su rostro al momento que el pecoso se separase le había hecho estremecer.

-Sabo...- La voz algo más suave y dulce a su espalda cuando el menor jalara su camisa en un intenso de quitársela por completo le había hecho contener el aliento.

-Ace...Luffy...- La sonrisa amplia y amable del pecoso le había hecho sonrojarse ligeramente y el mordisco en su hombro mientras el menor aun intentaba quitarle la pijama le había hecho soltar un vergonzoso sonido mientras impulsaba su cuerpo ligeramente más al frente, apegando su pecho descubierto al de Ace mientras aquel le rodeaba por la cintura de manera casi aprensiva... aquello no podía estar pasando...

Levantándole un poco entre los dos pelinegros habían logrado de alguna manera quitarle toda la ropa mientras boquiabierto aun se preguntaba un poco lo que estaba pasando.-si no quieres participar siempre puedes solo ver Sabo...- escucho al más pequeño decir antes de quitarse de detrás de él, pasando a gatas por su lado, completamente desnudo y sensual como siempre le había imaginado, con ese precioso culo quedándole en primer plano mientras poniéndose de rodillas se abrazaba al pecoso sentado frente a él, usando e este como soporte para que su trasero quedase un poco más en alto y su espalda ligeramente arqueada, dando una sugerente imagen de aquella rosada entrada que se veía tan deliciosa entre las piernas separadas del menor.- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? También puedes tocar si tu lo quieres...- Sabo no había necesitado que se lo dijeran dos veces, en cuanto se había recuperado un poco del estupor de la escena y el soponcio de recién despertar se había lanzado cual perro hambriento sobre el trasero del chico, lamiendo entre los glúteos del pequeño y encontrando aquellos húmedos con lo que casi podía adivinar como una substancia impropia de aquel cuerpo, al voltear a ver al pecoso una sola sonrisa había bastando para confirmar sus sospechas, contrario a lo que habría esperado el saber justo de quien era aquella esencia en la entrada de su hermanito solo le había hecho lamer aquella de manera aun más insistente y gustosa, separando los glúteos del menor con sus manos para poder adentrar su lengua en el ya húmedo interior del más joven.

-Ahhh... Sabo... se siente tan... bien...- los descarados géminos del menor habían hecho que ambos mayores comenzaran a empalmarse irremediablemente, con el hormigueo de la desesperación el pecoso había tomado el rostro de Luffy con una de sus manos para levantarle del lugar en su hombro donde aquel hallaba soporte, acariciando su labio inferior con insistencia hasta que este le había separado del superior ofreciéndole aquella rosada y húmeda lengua para que la acariciara con la propia en un húmedo beso lleno de suspiros y jadeos donde el más joven comenzaba a ahogar los gemidos cada vez más insistentes, quizá debido a los dedos del rubio que comenzara a profanarle primero con uno y después con otro y otro hasta tener tres de ellos en el interior del más chico, martillando y girando aquellos para probar la elasticidad de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento...- La voz ronca de Ace se escucho por encima de los gemidos del menor y jadeos antes de que el rubio pudiera sentir como el más joven le era arrendado de su alcance unos momentos solo para sentirle de nuevo contra él pero el dirección contraria, con el rostro enrojecido y excitado a un palmo del propio. El cambio de posiciones había hecho que el pecoso ya bastante desesperado por probar el cuerpo de su hermanito como era debido acabara penetrando a este casi descuidadamente.

Colocando una de sus manos bajo la barbilla del menor para sostener aquella en alto Sabo había podido deleitarse con la erótica expresión del más joven conforme el pecoso le iba penetrando y los labios de Luffy se separaban para emitir un profundo gemido, el chocolate derretido de sus ojos cristalizándose con el placer ligeramente doloroso de ser penetrado.-Eres aun mejor de lo que jamás imagine Lu...- susurró sobre aquellos pecaminosos labios antes de besarlos de manera hambrienta y demandante, robándole de el escaso aliento que el otro le dejaba con la manera un poco brusca, tal como le empalaba el otro, haciendo que el sonido de la piel de su cuerpo chocando contra el trasero del menor llenara el cuarto casi escandalosamente.

Mas... aun con aquello tan delicioso que estaba experimentando Luffy no podía evitar desear por mas, cuando el rubio se acercase a besarlo le había abrazado como antes hiciera con su otro hermano pero un poco más fuerte, hundiendo sus cortas uñas en la blanca piel surcada por cicatrices del mayor, el también quería dejar su marca ahí, succionando de manera deseosa la lengua de su hermano y arañando su espalda gimió de gusto cuando sintió a aquel empujarle un poco hasta hacerle colocar su espalda contra el pecho del pecoso que en aquella posición entraba por completo en su cuerpo, llenándole de manera deliciosa mientras le hacía subir y bajar por ese grueso miembro al tiempo que podía sentir una de las piernas de Sabo entre las propias frotarse con su necesitada erección, con los ojos cerrados aun cuando el rubio se separase del beso había podido sentir más que ver a los otros dos unir sus labios por encima de uno de sus hombros mientras podía sentir una de las manos del rubio tomar su hombría y juntarla con la impropia para comenzar a masajear aquellas al unisonó, aquel nuevo placer haciéndole apretar sin querer a su otro hermano en su interior mientras sus propias manos se asían con mayor fuerza a la piel del rubio.

El enredo de sus cuerpos era un armónico cahos de roses y besos y mordidas, el pecoso podía sentir ya una mano del pequeño ya una de su otro hermano y cuando el rubio le atrajera en un pasional contacto entre sus bocas todo había dado vueltas, la increíble estrechez de su hermano pequeño estaba seguro que le haría derramarse mucho antes de lo que deseaba, una mano traviesa bajando por su cuerpo hasta el trasero del mayor de los morenos le había dado una sonora nalgada que haciéndole perder cualquier concentración que aun retuviera le había hecho correrse dentro del más joven mientras ahogaba su gemido en una mordida al hombro de alguno de sus hermanos ¿En qué momento se había separado de los labios del otro? dudaba que aquello tuviera importancia de momento, su cuerpo se sentía bastante pesado y cuando sintiera una mano empujarle hacia atrás apenas y se había resistido, cayendo de espaldas sobre el futon mientras sentía el más pequeño acomodarse entre sus piernas, con sus dedos explorando traviesamente su cuerpo mientras podía sentir la frente empapada en sudor apegada a su pecho y la agitada respiración sobre su diafragma reflejo de la suya.- No así Lu, ¿Acaso quieres lastimar a tu hermano?- la voz pesada con morbo y lujuria del rubio le había llegado de algún lugar más arriba mientras sentía al menor retirar la mano que exploraba antes entre sus piernas, podía sentir la hombría tan húmeda como la propia frotarse en la parte interna de sus propios muslos, el menor se estaba poniendo a tono de nuevo y casi podía sentir su propio cuerpo reaccionar con el mero pensamiento de aquello, y relamiéndose los labios casi podía asegurar que el rubio estaba a punto de follarse a Lu ahora el encima de su propio cuerpo, ¿Cómo era que algo tan malo podía sentirse tan bien?

Luffy sintió la mano del rubio de manera firme sobre la suya alejándole del cuerpo del pecoso y guiándola hacia su propio cuerpo.-¿Por qué no practicas un poco primero? - murmuro solo para él mientras forzaba uno de sus propios dedos junto con dos de los del menor en la abusada entrada de este último, haciendo que un poco del semen que el pecoso había dejado dentro se derramara por la presión.

Al poco había podido sentir el dedo del mayor abandonarle mientras aquel se alejaba apenas un poco, de reojo había visto al rubio comenzar a empalmarse de nuevo pues se habían corrido juntos entre sus manos cuando Ace se vaciara dentro del, queriendo complacer al otro añadió un par de dedos más a su interior, comenzando a moverlos y separarlos de manera que el rubio pudiera observar un poco más de su intimidad, la caricia en su cabello por parte del moreno debajo de él sin embargo le habían hecho recordar un poco de lo que en realidad quería, sacando los dedos de su interior había colocado su mano de nuevo entre las piernas del pecoso, colando uno de sus dedos entre los glúteos del pecoso sin tanta dificultad como esperaba, entre la humedad de aquellos y la excitación y el cansancio que el pecoso estaba sintiendo amenazándole con hacerle caer dormido en cualquier momento aquí ni siquiera se había resistido, únicamente soltando un leve gruñido al sentir el segundo de los dedos en su interior comenzar a incomodarle.

Girando con suavidad y cuidado sus dedos en el interior del pecoso como antes sintiera a los otros hacer se había dedicado a abrirles y cerrarles con un poco de desesperación al sentir al rubio tomarle de las caderas con intensión evidente de lo que quería hacer, la punta del miembro ajeno en su propia entrada mientras el comenzaba a curvar sus dedos al meterlos de manera un poco torpe no le había hecho estremecer la mitad que el delicioso gemido que soltase su querido Ace en aquel momento, casi por pura suerte parecía que el menor había encontrado el punto más sensible de su amado hermano mayor.

Entre humillado y sorprendido de que aquello pudiera sentirse tan bien el pecoso había tenido que cerrar los ojos al sentir al más joven remplazar sus dedos con aquello un poco más grande que era su misma hombría, el rubio había esperado apenas a que el más joven se adentrara entre la tibia carne del pecoso antes de comenzar a moverse, marcando un agradable y cadencioso ritmo que les tenia gimiendo a los tres, Ace no había podido evitar arquear un poco la espalda cuando de improviso sintiera al menor apegado a uno de sus pezones con la boca mientras apretaba el otro con la mano, la maldita boca del chiquillo parecía querer sacar algo de aquello por la insistencia de su lengua y sus dientes, en definitiva habría que probarla en algún otro lugar después, la fricción entre el cuerpo de su hermano y su propia hombría tampoco le dejaba pensar muy bien y de manera casi agresiva había tomado el cuello del rubio y encajado sus dedos en aquel mientras sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse con la fuerza del tercer orgasmo de la noche, sintiendo al menor correrse unos segundos después en su interior y el rubio probablemente les había seguido unos instantes después pues todo movimiento se había detenido tras unos momentos.

Con la respiración tan pesada que parecieran haber terminado de correr una maratón los tres habían acabado de espaldas entre las cobijas en un lio de brazos y piernas peor que el de cuando de chicos hicieran alguna pijamada, Ace podía sentir un brazo bajo su cabeza y otros dos sobre su pecho mientras alguna pierna perdida se enredaba con las suyas y no quería ni levantar la cabeza a ver de quien era que cosa, Sabo por su parte se hallaba de costado con uno de sus brazos aplastado por completo y el otro rodeando a ambos pelinegros de manera precaria mientras Luffy simplemente había decidido estirar sus brazos cuan anchos eran mientras boca abajo abrazaba a sus dos hermanos mucho más cansado y alegre de lo que recordaba en años.

Por la mente de los dos mayores pasaba la leve duda de si con la mañana les llegaría la conciencia, la culpa y la razón de lo que habían hecho... pero sinceramente lo dudaban y si se les hubiera ocurrido poner algún pero a lo que acababa de pasar estaban casi completamente seguros que cierto monito de cualquier manera les haría cambiar de opinión por total

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin (?)

* * *

Creo no hay un final real a una historia donde los protagonistas viven juntos, pero hasta aquí llegamos oficialmente con esta historia, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en algún otro relato quizá 3

Sofi muchas gracias por todos los lindos reviews que me has dejado últimamente 3 realmente los aprecio igual que los de las otras lindas chicas que me han dejando algún mensajito muchas muchas gracias 3


End file.
